Erica Mendez
|birthplace = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Script Writer |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 2010-present |status = Active |website = Erica Mendez }}Erica Mendez (born February 2, 1988) is an American voice actress. Her first major voice role was the titular character Pac-Man in the Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures video game. In 2014, Mendez starred as Aladdin in the Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic series and Ryuko Matoi in the English dub of Kill la Kill, the latter of which was broadcast on the Toonami block on Adult Swim. Some of Mendez's other major roles include Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus in the Viz Media English dub of Sailor Moon, Gon Freecss in the Viz Media English dub of the 2011 anime adaptation of Hunter x Hunter and Retsuko in the English dub of Netflix anime series Aggretsuko. Mendez studied graphic design in college for three years prior to becoming a voice actress. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Love Alarm'' (2019) - Ji-yeon Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Reika Nishimura/Rikoukeidar (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Reika Nishimura (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Sailor Stars'' (1996-1997) - Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002-2003) - Flay Allster (NYAV Post Dub) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (2004-2005) - Flay Allster (eps. 20, 29) (NYAV Post Dub) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Baby Sasuke Uchiha, Root Ninja (ep. 454) *''Gosick'' (2011) - Avril Bradley *''Blood Lad'' (2013) - Young Staz, Henchman (ep. 1), Sakurako (ep. 2), Young Bell (ep. 9), Jasmine (ep. 11) *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' (2013-2014) - Davi, Teacher (ep. 1) *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Ryuko Matoi *''Love Live! School Idol Project'' (2013-2014) - Nico Yazawa *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Young Polnareff (eps. 32-33) *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus, Reika Nishimura *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Diane *''Sword Art Online II'' (2014) - Yuuki Kono *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Trunks, Gotenks (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Louisa May Alcott *''Cyborg 009: Call of Justice'' (2016) - Cyborg 001/Ivan Whisky *''Konosuba! God's Blessing on This Wonderful World'' (2016) - Megumin *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Female Student (ep. 1), Chihiro (ep. 2), LOL Woman (ep. 3) *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Melissa Shield (ep. 58) *''Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-'' (2016-present) - Puck, Mimi Pearlbaton, Petra Leyte *''Fate/Apocrypha'' (2017) - Assassin of Black/Jack the Ripper, Roche Frain *''Kakegurui'' (2017-present) - Itsuki Sumeragi *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Atsuko Kagari *''A.I.C.O. Incarnation'' (2018) - Kaede Misawa (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Aggretsuko'' (2018-present) - Retsuko *''B: The Beginning'' (2018) - Young Koku *''Beyblade Burst: Turbo'' (2018-2019) - Hayao Ashida, Gumita, Sheep (eps. 5, 9), Nazuna (ep. 8) *''Dragon Pilot: Hisone & Masotan'' (2018) - Natsume Misumi *''Ingress: The Animation'' (2018) - Young Makoto *''Megalo Box'' (2018) - Sachio *''Dino Girl Gauko'' (2019) - Gatashi Penguin, Yulia, Cab Driver 2 (ep. 8) *''The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. Reawakened'' (2019) - Additional Voices *''Dr. Stone'' (2019-present) - Connie Lee OVAs & Specials *''One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia'' (2015) - Mushroomconda *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Aggretsuko: We Wish You a Metal Christmas'' (2018) - Retsuko, Additional Voices Anime Films *''Treasure Island: The Movie'' (1987) - Jim Hawkins *''Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice'' (1994) - Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole'' (1995) - Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus, Bonbon Babies (Viz Dub) *''Little Witch Academia'' (2013) - Atsuko Kagari *''Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade'' (2015) - Atsuko Kagari *''Flavors of Youth'' (2018) - Xiao Yu *''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes'' (2018) - Melissa Shield *''The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky'' (2018) - Diane *''Ni no Kuni'' (2019) - Young Tatsunori *''Sound! Euphonium the Movie: Oath's Finale'' (2019) - Kumiko Oumae Video Game Dubbing *''Octopath Traveler'' (2018) - Lianna *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Bernadetta Writer *Dragon Pilot: Hisone & Masotan *Fate/Apocrypha *Fate/Extra Last Encore *Little Witch Academia *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars *Sailor Moon SuperS External Links *Erica Mendez at the Internet Movie Database *Erica Mendez at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Post Haste Digital